Arcade Fun
by Aldira
Summary: A year before his steady relationship with Sebastian, Harry starts a short yet sweet dance with Blaine Anderson.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Ryan Murphy, creator of _Glee_.

Warnings: slash, meaning boyxboy, Harry Potter timeline is shifted, characters might be OOC

Note: This takes place a year prior to A Wonderful Day.

**Arcade Fun**

Harry stood nervously outside the school gates, waiting for the Warblers to show up. He had just moved to Westerville, Ohio, with his relatives. He and his cousin Dudley were going to be attending Dalton Academy, a private boarding school for males. The school year hasn't officially started yet, but Harry was dropped off a month early to familiarize himself with the hallways and such. Or at least that's what he told himself as his uncle ditched him here on the way to the new house.

During his first week of wandering around the campus, Harry met Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Blaine stared out the window, staring at a familiar mop of messy black waves.

"Blaine!"

He jerked and almost toppled out of his seat. The Warbler placed a hand over his racing heart, trying to dispel all of his newfound adrenaline in heaving breaths.

"Kill me why don't you?" Blaine remarked bitterly, glaring slightly at Wes.

"We need to come up with ideas for our selection of songs in preparation for the upcoming school year."

Thad craned his head and looked behind Blaine.

"Who are you stalking, Blaine?"

Blaine blushed bright red.

"I wasn't _stalking_ anyone!"

"Ooh, Blainey has a crush!" David got up and joined Thad at the window. Blaine was mortified when even Wes started to look interested.

"He kinda looks like you," Thad remarked, "narcissistic much?"

"He doesn't look like me! I don't even _like_ him!"

"Blaine, you're a terrible liar."

Wes nodded, agreeing with his fellow Warbler.

"How long have you been stalking him?" David asked.

Through Blaine's grumblings about how he wasn't a stalker, David listened closely for the begrudgingly given answer.

"A week? That's too long! Go talk to him already!"

"I don't remember seeing him last year," observed Wes.

"Transfer student?" supplied David.

"Most likely."

Thad grabbed Blaine's arm. "You, my friend, are going to get laid."

The shorter Warbler sputtered with his face flushed as he was dragged unwillingly out of the room.

* * *

Swinging his legs lazily, Harry rested on the bench while reading a book. The shade of a nearby tree provided solace from the harsh rays of the son.

Harry let out a surprised yelp when a boy collapsed at his feet. Getting over his momentary shock, Harry set aside his book and bent down to help him up.

"Are you all right?"

The boy sent him an embarrassed smile and apologized profusely while brushing off imaginary dirt from his clothes. Harry took this time to look over the other, noting the gelled back hair and rather short but strong build.

"Well, since you literally fell into my life, I believe it's time for us to get to know each other, don't you?" Harry gestured for the other to sit instead of being forced to stand awkwardly.

Blaine sent him a relieved smile and introduced himself. The two talked about random topics and asked basic questions to get to know each other. What's your favorite color? Band? Animal?

Harry never once touched his book again.

The shorter checked his watch and let out an impressed whistle. Tucking in a stray lock of hair, he picked up his book. "Two hours already? Got to go grab me some lunch. See you later, Blaine."

"Harry!" Blaine called. "You know the choir group I was talking about?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we were just about to grab a bite to eat. Would you like to come with us?"

"Mm, sorry. Maybe some other time?"

Blaine visibly deflated. "Oh. Okay."

"See you!" Harry walked backwards and waved before turning around.

"Bye," Blaine said reluctantly. He stood there even after Harry was no longer in sight. Thinking about their whole conversation, Blaine suddenly broke out into a wide smile. He ambled back toward the choir room, mind focused solely on Harry, Harry's endearing chaotic hair, Harry's stunning green eyes, Harry's sexy British accent, Harry's adorable smile. Harry, Harry, Harry.

When Blaine entered with a dopey smile and glazed eyes, the trio pounced on him for information.

"Dude, you look like you're on drugs," Thad remarked bluntly.

"The drug of love," David corrected.

"If that's how I'll act," he pointed at an unresponsive Blaine sighing contentedly, "then I never want to be in love."

"Don't worry," Wes crossed his arms wisely. "No one will ever want to love you."

David nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Thad cried out indignantly.


End file.
